User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Welrod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heatedpete (Talk) 17:23, 18 August 2010 Template As far as I know, sadly we don't. Hopefully if Cod Wiki's volunteer force comes here, some one that can will be able to make one CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 00:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Making Templates If you ever need any for the wiki here, just tell me. I've gotten good with those and I can transfer some from the BF Wiki and make them here. For example, can you give me a list of the weapons from Rising Sun? If you can, I'll make a template for it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm not an admin here, so I can't delete those pages. I think User:Heatedpete and User:Peter Griffen Boy are admins. As for the character templates, I can transfer one from the Call of Duty Wiki. BTW, can you give me a list of weapons from Rising Sun? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, there's no Arisaka in Rising Sun? And isn't the Type 11 a mounted only gun? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I've seen a few screenshots, and I'm pretty sure I saw some Arisakas with bayonets on them being held by the Japanese soldiers. Look here. Looks like an Arisaka in his hands to me. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll still add it to the template. I'm gone until Sept 4th, now, btw. SO yeah.. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Deletion done. HeatedpeteTalk? 16:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOH:EA singleplayer and promotion I'm gonna dig out my old copy of Moh: European Assault and hit the singleplayer campaign, try and get the missions done. Any help from your part? Also, i'm gonna get Cruz to promote you to Rollback, as you've got the highest edit count here and deserve it. Congratulations HeatedPete Talk 17:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOH:EA campaign I've made the pages for three missions, but unfortunately I haven't the time to be doing more. I'll try and get another done tomorrow, but it isn't that easy. HeatedPete Talk 19:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Character infobox I don't think so. Would you like me to put one in place? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, done the character one. Now for the level one. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's the level one. I will be making some gun navboxes (like Template:MoH2010 Weapons) at some point. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Happy to help. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Faction Template OK, but for which factions? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, made it. Template:Infobox Army. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a problem. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) MOHA Template Ummm, just click on the "show" button on the top right of the template? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well that can't be right. I can use it. For example, on the Springfield page where you put the template, I can easily open it, because the "show" button is there. How come you don't have it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what to say, I really can't help you. All I can tell you as that it works for me, and, I presume, everyone else. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::In general, are you still able to edit? If you are, I can imagine that you'll still be able to help, then, even if everything might come out all screwy. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or, naturally, gets better. If you do, however, come across some large problems, feel free to ask me. I could check the articles to see if they look ok, and edit somewhere if you're unable. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The pages look nice Just wanted to say that you did a good job with the images and gunboxes for the weapons everywhere. On another note, are you still having the troubles with page layout 'n' stuff? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Gimme an example of a page where you used it. SSD 愛と平和！ 20:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see what you mean. How would you have me change it? SSD 愛と平和！ 20:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll see what I can do. It will most likely end up being a bit of copy/pasting, but that's ok. SSD 愛と平和！ 20:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature How do you get your signature to come up as just a template in coding view? Because i'm sick of all the coding mine has in source view. - HeatedPete_ 17:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:So The High value target one? Yeah, it does look better than the beta, and the bugs've probably been sorted out too (the benifits of a beta Acti). I do like this game mode though, it's a campaign level, but mixed with Rush from BC2, so taking out one objective/securing an area unlocks the next position. - HeatedPete_ 06:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I do think though that the most popular will be TDM, though, as many players won't get the idea of the game mode (im calling it Rush for now) unless they'd played BC2 - HeatedPete_ 20:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, i know. - HeatedPete_ 18:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OK! Got it-MOH996 RE: hey Yes I will. I was the one who expanded on the Helmad Valley page. I'm getting the Limited Edition! I can't wait for it come out! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I would imgaine. Is this wiki pretty much dead? Conqueror of all Zombies 02:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah. We should get some members from the CoD wiki to come over here. And what do you think about the new MoH? I think it looks great! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Did you play the Closed Beta? Conqueror of all Zombies 02:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What I remember was fun. But that's it. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I can't wait untill the beta comes out on the fourth. Conqueror of all Zombies 18:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I know no screenies. I wasn't planning on it. But I didn't know that the beta client was availble for download now. Conqueror of all Zombies 19:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks. Conqueror of all Zombies 19:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome No need to welcome me Kaslov, its me Braden 0.0, just forgot to sign in :P. 18:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) He didn't do a thing. It's the autowelcome template that was set up. Much easier and more practical than NU Welcomers, and doesn't clog the recent changes either - HeatedPete_ 18:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Text align i'll check it out. BTW, i managed to find MoH:Vanguard, so will start on some of that stuff - HeatedPete_ 19:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It's your computer. Check your window size and screen resolution. May make a difference. As for MoH:V, it's my favourite game (so far), as it has the freedom of Airborne (to an extent) yet is on the PS2, which i personally own. And plus the MG42 has a cool tracer that i LOVE to spray around the place! - HeatedPete_ 19:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) the MG42 thing...on split screen, when you're firing the MG42 the bullets have small, white tracers that look really cool when you're putting down some serious suppressive fire on an enemy soldier. I like those sort of visual effects - HeatedPete_ 19:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Request. There you go. I added the weapons to the Heroes page. If you need any more info i can add it. - Guthix's mage2. RE:Message I got the message on the BF wiki. Im not the best with CSS, but we should try and ask someone like JoePlay or CE to port the coding across - HeatedPete_ 20:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been looking at the community central stuff, and to me it looks like this wiki will look really good with the new layout. BTW, please don't try and add more games to my to buy list. I'm completely overwhelmed with games: From most wanted game (1) to least wanted: *1 - MoH *2 - Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *3 - DoWII: Chaos Rising *4 - F1 2010 *5 - BF3 (next year) *6 - FIFA11 *7 - HAWX 2 *8 - CoD:BO So not really in a position to buy any more new games right now! - HeatedPete 20:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, MoH is my most wanted game, and the wanted-factor decreases until no. 8 - HeatedPete 20:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There, numbers - HeatedPete 06:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) One more thing... I must apologize for my immature reaction to your simple request to follow a specific guideline that I was unaware of, and which differs from the policy on The Vault. --Kris02:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) MoH Beta i finished installing it at about 9PM GMT. Gonna use the time until it goes live to perfect the settings and get used to the controls - HeatedPete 09:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Already play what? - HeatedPete 12:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope. The beta goes live on the 4th. the guys on twitter were able to download it early. - HeatedPete 14:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Looks nice. I like it more than the current one. Nice find. --Callofduty4 15:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Upload a new version of File:Wiki.png. --Callofduty4 16:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, image reupload problems. I've been having that for about 3 weeks now... Try deleting the file and re-uploading it. --Callofduty4 16:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, that really sucks. I can't even get the image to upload if I move it to Wiki.png. There's not much we can do about that, blame Wikia's piss poor image servers. --Callofduty4 16:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No worries. I'll be updated of this situation through the Wikia support IRC channel, so when they fix the problem I'll upload the new file. --Callofduty4 16:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It seems that you fixed it yourself by undoing your edit. --Callofduty4 10:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sticking around I don't really know anything about Medal of Honor. I just stopped by to check out a template error someone pointed out on Ausir's talk page but since I didn't really know what to do about it, I didn't comment on it. So I just made a comment about that one page that I thought was an issue. Kris18:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please don't... Oh, OK on both counts, I didn't think about leaving an M1A1 Thompson redirect when I merged both articles on the Thompson SMG together, thanks for the heads up! Braden 0.0 14:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) EA account name what's the name of your EA account? Mine's Ravenriders. - HeatedPete 16:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, believe me. I know what it's like to have a shitty username (excuse the french). Mine's the way it is because it is something i can relate to (it's the name of my Wh40k army) - HeatedPete 16:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) That's an OK name, to be honest. At least i now know someone else who's actually heard of Warhammer 40k. I'm loving the new logo. Blends in superbly with the side bar. - HeatedPete 18:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Games Workshop don't have a good concept of 'an easy, fun and cheap tabletop combat game'. But to be fair, the only reason why i continue is 'cos one of my friends at school, his father works at GW, so he just buys me what i want at a lower cost and i pay him back. - HeatedPete 18:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Unlucky. In contrast, I'm from quite a lucky background, so i don't have to worry about losing jobs or the house being reposessed. Not until i leave for university. - HeatedPete 19:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I had a random idea that at some point during the beta we meet up over a game of whatever it is and see what the game's like. - HeatedPete 20:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Havn't been able to try yet. Will do in next few mins before school - HeatedPete 06:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tempates 'n' stuff I've been pretty busy this week, and my computer recently fucked up (I'm on my sister's now, and I have only limited time), so I'll get it done by the 12th, but I can't make any promises on when exactly. Sorry... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Good to see you too, I only really came bck because i am thinking about pre-ordering it. I will look over the article policy, and i probably will not be playing the PC beta as it would be pointless for me, as I A) don't think I meet the requirements to run it, and B) will not be playing MoH on a PC Blinzy[45] 02:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, i am so used to the CoD Wiki MoS, this one's is so different. But anywho, in the limited edition, is there a BF3 beta, that comes with pre-order? Blinzy[45] 02:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC)